Of a population of 99,200, 16% of families are below poverty guidelines. In this group it is estimated that approximately 2000 individuals have a significant alcohol problem, representing 1/3 of the total problem-drinker population in Vermilion County. To return at least 22% (440) of the 2000 individuals of the target residents to the mainstream of productive life abstaining from the use of chemical support, through intervention, education, prevention and rehabilitation by PYE - 1976. A Halfway House already exists in Vermilion County. Through employment of counselors and utilization of volunteer professionals, churches, social agencies, law enforcement agencies and neighborhood groups, we will work with as many of these problem drinkers as time permits. A full counselor caseload is estimated at 35 clients per year.